Out of Symmetry
by doozyblush
Summary: When Sarah is hurt by the actions of her step-parents and beloved Toby, she takes to the stereo-typical emo lifestyle to distract herself, to no avail. Until one day she somehow appears in the Labyrinth, being forced to find Jareth, to protect both of them from an unknown threat. M rated for triggering things, swearing and possible sexy times. J/S.
1. Prologue: Sarah's POV

**A/N: Well. This fanfiction has had a lot of thought put into it. I love Labyrinth, but unfortunately I do not own it, and I never ever will! Jim Henson and Company have that privilege. Despite this, in this story, Sarah is quite OC, and will remain that way throughout the entire thing. For those of you who don't like that, then tough. Don't read. For those of you who stay, thank you! You should know that I truly appreciate it. Eventually Sarah and Jareth will be together, so be patient my dears! It has taken me a while to write what I currently have, and I don't know how long this will be. So let's see? It has an 'M' rating, because of swearing and suicidal things. If you are easily triggered then I would advise that you do not read this fic, I don't want you hurting yourself because of what I have written. **

**Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy, and I would appreciate feedback so I can make alterations.**

Prologue: Sarah's POV.

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

My blood slowly fell to the blue tiled floor that I was stood on, in what appeared to be slow motion. It ran down my weak and lifeless arms, down my hands to the ends of my fingertips, staining my pale skin.

_Heh, what would Toby think if he saw me like this…_

I looked at myself in the broken mirror that I had smashed the night previous. My face was blotchy and my eyes puffy and red. I had been sobbing for days. I needed someone. Anyone.

Jareth.

It had been seven years since I ran the Labyrinth, and time had taken its toll on me.

When I had left the Underworld, my life was no different - other than Toby, who I now cherished and held close to my heart. As he grew older, he was my best friend… But at the age of 6, we'd drifted considerably, he wanted to make other friends that weren't his older, dorky sister - and I had tried to accommodate to that. Leaving behind my fairytales, acting and interesting fashion choices to appease him, turning to trends and video games to get his attention

It's hard to admit, but at the time Toby was the thing that kept me connected to the Labyrinth, and the friends I had made there. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. None of which contacted me since.

I was alone is a world of strangers - I missed the Underworld. I missed the wonder and quirkiness of it all. The fairytale come alive.

When Toby had continued to refuse my company. That's when I gave up.

Clothing - Dark and baggy.

Hair - Shaved on one side, ragged on the other.

Stretchers - Gained.

Fucking Hell I even got tattoos.

But gradually I fell in love with the lifestyle, the late nights, dark hair and music tastes.

Despite this, everything was too much for me. The loss of friends, the constant nagging of dad and Irene, and most of all, Toby.

_Cut._

_Cut. _

_Cut._

And that's when they hospitalised me.


	2. Chapter One: Sarah's POV

**A/N: I do not own Labyrinth. Jim Henson and Company have that privilege. **

Chapter One: Sarah's POV.

I woke to a thundering head and a pounding heart. My hair was tangled and wound up in the grey rocks and gravel that surrounded me. I stared up at a dull blue, cloudless sky. I felt more alive than I had for years.

I slowly sat up, propping myself with my blotchy forearms, that were dented in strange patterns from lying on the gravel. I was surrounded by the cold, grey walls of the Labyrinth.

_It's the Labyrinth._

My back was screaming at me to lie back down, presumably I had taken a great fall before being in my current predicament. I ignored the now feeble pleas of my back and stood, pulling myself up by gripping the crumbling walls with numb fingertips.

_Why am I in the Labyrinth?_

"What is this?" I thought out loud as I observed the walls around me. I slowly brought up my hand and felt the moss in the pointing of the walls.. It was soft, and wet.

_I'm dreaming again._

I'd regularly been having dreams of me in the Labyrinth, going over the events of the past over and over, crying over them afterwards, cutting to relieve my pain. Then I'd go to therapy, pretend to be okay, and go back to the dreams. The never-ending cycle that had become my life.

Dream, mock myself, cry, cut, therapy, lie, dream.

I tugged on my jumper sleeve - it was my ratty 'Placebo' one from their last tour, the multicoloured neon logos and prints were scratched and they contrasted with the black of my skinny jeans and the rest of the jumper. I put the hood up and over my head - for some reason expecting it to give me protection from the thing that brought me back there.

Steadily, I started to walk along the Labyrinth, half-expecting to see the blue worm again. However, he could not be spotted. I continued along the pathway - still scattered with branches and twigs, but no sparkle or pizzaz, like there was before.

_Jareth not keeping up appearances then?_

I sighed. and felt the walls as I walked, attempting to discover any gaps in them, so I could find my way through - but I couldn't find any.

"Why did you bring me here?" I bit down on my bottom lip as I walked, it was chapped, and I didn't notice the taste of blood until I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

"Jareth? Is that you?"

"Sarah, First Runner. Only Runner." A breathy female voice came from behind me, it made me jump.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where's Jareth?" I turned to see nothing but the never-ending pathway of the Labyrinth.

"You have thirteen hours. Find Jareth, and leave." The voice rasped again, but from the front of me this time, making me turn again.

"What have you done with Jareth?" My eyebrows furrowed and my stomach started to churn. The thought of Jareth being hurt killed me inside. Despite the other friends in the Labyrinth I had made seven years ago, he was the one thing I had clung to in the hopes that I would get to come back.

"The Goblin King has been set the same task as you. Hurry now human, find Jareth and escape the Labyrinth in thirteen hours. You must complete the Labyrinth with him." The voice was monotone, sharing no emotional hints with me at all, making me frustrated. I started to shuffle my boots awkwardly against the dirty ground - thinking about it, it was a good thing that I was wearing them, as I would need to trek to find Jareth.

The voice rasped once more, a lengthy sigh that blew into my ear. I knew not of Jareth's presence, but I knew of the impending danger that faced me if I didn't find Jareth.

But it meant that Jareth was in danger too, unlikely, but if it was true them I had to help. It was true, he did turn his world upside-down for me, and now it was only fair that I do the same for him.

So, I started running along the Labyrinth pathway, running my fingers along the walls, hoping to find a gap. I did, and I went right, just like last time.

_Best to listen to Worm…_

I continued this trend, until the walls of the Labyrinth turned into a pale sandstone, and the floor was paved. Placing my hands into the double-ended pocket of my jumper, I picked at my nails and observed my surroundings.

These walls - like the others - had lost their sparkle, and were rough to the touch. I couldn't hear anything other than the sound of my heartbeat echoing in my ears. I was nervous, I didn't know the time, or where Jareth was.

_I hope Jareth is okay._

I started walking again, varying my direction, each time seeing that the Castle beyond the Goblin City was in front of me - a further reminder of Jareth… His mismatched eyes, billowing shirts and tight trouse-

_Now is not the time for that Sarah._

I started to blush brightly, I could feel the heat rising to my checks at the thought of the tight leather trousers he once wore, and his slender, athletic legs. Biting my lip lightly, I stopped. Could Jareth hear me if I shouted loudly enough? After all, he was a Fae, and I didn't know if they had superhuman senses.

"Jareth! It's me! Sarah!" I waited for a sign that he heard me, but nothing happened other than a couple of crows bursting out of a nearing hedgerow in shock, flying over me swiftly until they left my sight.

Sighing, I sat down, leaning against the wall with my head in my hands.

_Let's be logical about this…_

Jareth couldn't hear me, or do anything to alert me that he could. Perhaps he was far away? Considering that Jareth had total control over the Labyrinth, and magic, he should have been able to complete the Labyrinth in no time. However, I feared that this was not the case.

"Where are you Jareth?" I cried out in desperation. I raked my hands through my hair and sighed. I feared that it was going to be a failure of a thirteen hours.


	3. Chapter Two: Jareth's POV

**A/N: I must send my sincerest apologies to Thelestris, I did not mean to offend anyone with that remark, in hindsight I do realise it was childish and it will not occur again, but thank you for noting that. I suppose when I wrote that I was kinda moody... Sorry! **

**Thank you to everyone who has chosen to read. **

**As always, I do not own Labyrinth, Jim Henson does. What a lucky guy!**

Chapter Two: Jareth's POV:

"Aeron, what are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean Jareth?"

I was in the Labyrinth. Well, more rather, trapped in the Labyrinth. Aeron, my younger sister, had me chained and held by her guards the night previous.

"For too long I have been out-shined by you brother. You know that the throne should have been mine. That our father would have given it to me-"

"Do not speak of father in my presence Aeron. You know not of his wants or his needs. You were not there for him." I clenched my fists in anger at her ignorance for our father's wishes. He chose me as heir to the Goblin throne, as I had proven myself worthy after killing Dagda Áedh - the Rouge-Lord - at the age of one-thousand years. I, unlike Aeron, understood that we'd had to fight for the throne, and I had made certain that I would win it, just because I knew how scheming my sister would be. She was not queen material.

"I knew father well enough to know that he would have trusted me over you. If you hadn't killed him yourself!" She cockily leant against the wall with her right shoulder, her sunset hair was wrapped elegantly around her head, and topped with a crow feather - her animal form.

"I did not kill him!" I roared at her, lunging forward I was gripped tightly by the guardsmen, both strong and muscular men that wore a metallic armour that had somehow drained me of my magic. I was defenceless against her.

"Do not lie brother," Aeron sauntered towards me, and with one white-gloved finger forced me to look up into her molten sky-coloured eyes, making me even angrier. She had always been an antagonist. "It is not becoming. I know you assassinated him, and covered it up with the fire."

"You are stupid." I rolled my eyes at her assumption, and let my head fall back down away from her gaze, suddenly feeling drowsy and nauseous.

"Well, I learn from the best dearest brother. You are going to pay for your actions, as the new Goblin Queen," She raised her arm to touch her stolen tiara in assurance "My first act is for you to run the Labyrinth, without your powers."

"Okay."

_That doesn't sound so hard…_

"But you must complete it with the First Runner." Aeron's face turned smug, and her flat nose turned up in victory.

_Wait- What?!_

_"_Find her in the Labyrinth, and get to the Goblin City within thirteen hours. If you complete the task, you shall be given your powers back and freed."

"If I do not succeed?" I asked weakly.

"You will be executed - along with Sarah."

Shock. That's what I felt. Never before had I known my sister to be so heartless. She knew of my feelings for Sarah Williams. Her rosebud lips and flowing, immaculate ebony hair.

"Brother, she is not what you once knew her to be." For a second I saw pity fly across Aeron's sharp features before it set back into the cold stone mask of triumph. "She is broken, and impossible to fix."

"What does that mean Aeron?"

"It means that you have thirteen hours to find the Runner, and escape the Labyrinth. Otherwise you shall die." With that, Aeron was gone, as were her guards. I fell to the ground with a crash. Groaning, I stood and dusted off my black leather trousers and readjusted the collar of my cloak - it was going to be a long, long day.

_I wonder what she meant by broken._

As I walked the pathways of the Labyrinth with ease, my mind wandered to Sarah. How was she? What did she look like? I did not even know her age. It had been years since I'd seen her beautiful pale oval face and forest green eyes that always danced. I had missed her hair and her lack of patience.

When she left the Underworld, it had broken my heart, and my rule over the Goblins. Knowing that I had been defeated, there was a small band of them that refused to be ruled by me, thought me weak and believing that they could do a better job. I hated it, but I had to eradicate them. I imagined Sarah's pleas as I did so, how she would loathe me for doing it.

_I must hide it from her._

Walking at a fast pace, I imagined what Sarah would be like now. Rosy lips, pale skin, high cheekbones, thick lashes surrounding those bright eyes. high neck and proud shoulders, running down to a slender body with long legs. She would be wearing tight clothing, to show off her beautiful figure and unmarred skin.

She was my ideal woman.

Over the years I had bedded many beautiful women who were at my every beck and call, but none of them were my beautiful, defiant Sarah.

I was distracted from my indecent thoughts of the young woman by a small blue form making its way along the wall towards me.

"'Allo." A high pitched voice sounded from the speck of blue.

_A worm?_

"Hello." I replied cautiously, unsure of what to make of this meeting.

"Need any 'elp?" I got onto my knees, and viewed the worm, he wore a red scarf and a smile that appeared too large for his face. His hair was also blue, and stuck up at jaunty angles.

"Do you know who I am?" I raised an eyebrow and the small entity, ever so slightly surprised at his casualness with his king.

Oh. I'd forgotten, I was not king anymore.

"Jareth Sir, I know who you are. I also know of your sister, the queen." His smile never faded, it was as though the wind had forced his face to remain that way forever. I hissed at the thought of my sister as queen, I had to find Sarah - and soon, to ensure that I could reclaim my position as Goblin King.

"Yes, well, never mind that. It shall be corrected soon enough." I stood again, rolling out my shoulders that had gotten slightly stiff from crouching in the awkward position.

"So why are you running the Labyrinth Sir?" His voice chimed in again, and I sighed, and sat down, stretching out and facing the inquisitive worm. Before, I would not have required to be polite to the creature, but now I required allies in a world that I no longer had control over. He was a good place to start.

"Well, how much time have you got small one?" I smiled gently at him.

"All the time in the world sir."


	4. Chapter Three: Sarah's POV

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, school has gotten hectic and I haven't really had time - No excuse I know! I'm trying to update as regularly as I can. Anyway, thank you for all of the follows and favourites so far, please don't forget to leave a review as it really helps me out. If you leave one then it may influence the path of the story~ Who knows? :3**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three:

After a few minutes, I rose, rendering myself stupid. I hadn't felt this alive for years. Suddenly at the thought of seeing Jareth, my heart thumped and rattled my body, forcing me to continue walking.

"I wonder if he's missed me?" I thought out loud to myself, a rarity - as I often kept my thoughts and opinions to myself until they made me mad.

_Nah, he won't have missed me. Nobody cares._

I eventually found my way to courtyard where I had first found Ludo. I smiled softly at the memory, even though it was a slightly sad one (as Ludo was being beaten when I found him). Unlike last time, there was not a soul in sight, which I was thankful for, as I didn't want to deal with any guards by myself. I was a weakling and I openly admitted that.

"Oi! Girl, you've changed ain't you?" An abrupt mumble broke me from my thoughts of a certain tight-trousered Goblin King, and I turned to see the knockers that I'd viewed once before. Sighing, I turned to the other knocker, who was in the process of rolling his eyes and took out the ring from his mouth and put it on the floor.

"God— thank you so much! It's been ages since you last took that thing out. Why you here again girl?"

"Huh?!" The other knocker grumbled loudly and stretched himself to overhear our conversation.

"I've been brought back to save Jareth - apparently anyway. I have to find him." I wrapped my arms around myself and tugged at my sleeves so that they went over my hands - making my knuckles feel raw against the rubbing fabric. I didn't want anyone to know about the cutting - it was enough to have the multi-coloured rose tattoo on my neck, and my facial piercings - along with my stretchers - visible. Despite having changed, I did not want them to know of them, in case they thought of me differently.

"Oh! Jareth huh? Needs help from a human now does he? Not surprising, after losing his throne and everything." His mouth quirked up into an odd smile as my eyes widened and my chin hit the floor.

"What do you mean 'lost his throne'?!" This could not be happening, Jareth was the most powerful being I'd ever heard of, let alone met. His ability to change time in an instant and his crystals proved that to me.

"Aeron, she took his throne just yesterday."

"What?!" The first knocker shouted again with his rough tones.

"Oh shut up you!" I glared at him, he was distracting me from the issue at hand. Jareth obviously wasn't as powerful as he made out to be…

"Who is Aeron?" I pulled back the hood of my jumper in order to run my hands through my hair - it was becoming a bit of a habit.

"Oh! Girl you got a haircut." The first knocker whistled out.

"No shit Sherlock." I looked him in the eyes with a hint of sarcasm, causing the now-talkative knocker to snigger in amusement of his friend's appalled face.

"We don't know who Aeron is Sarah, only that she has taken Jareth from his throne, and that she has now declared herself queen." He let out a drawn sigh and looked down in what appeared to be sadness. Whether the sadness was for me or Jareth, I had no clue.

"Okay… Well, do you think you know where Jareth is?" I nibbled on the inside of my right cheek as he thought about it, nervous that he wouldn't have a clue and that I'd be stuck in the same predicament as before.

"If I were Jareth, I'd slowly walk around the outskirts of the Labyrinth, because he knows how quickly you move through the Labyrinth Sarah, after all, you have run it before - as succeeded. Something that no one had managed before you, and no one else has managed it since - giving up on the first hurdle."

"Oh, okay… Well, thank you for everything Sir. Does that mean I should go back the way I came?" I furrowed my eyebrows and rocked back onto my heels, causing my boots to make a metallic rattling noise when they were flat against the pavement again.

"Oh no! Do not go back that way Sarah, never ever go backwards in the Labyrinth. Look, I'm not meant to do this anymore, but considering that Jareth is no longer in power, I'll help you out, but only this once." He smiled warmly, and looked around to ensure that no one could overhear us, not worrying about the neighbouring knocker.

"Go through his one." He nodded towards the door that his neighbour took refuge on.

"What's that about me?!"

"Can I put this back in your mouth please?" Ignoring the angry knocker, I continued by holding his nose and forcing him to open his mouth.

"I really am sorry about this, I didn't want to do it again. Perhaps one day I'll take it out permanently? At least, if me and Jareth manage this?" He nodded slightly and smiled as much as he could with the ring in his mouth, and I turned to the other knocker and knocked against the door gently, preventing hurting his head.

"Gmud louk." The friendly door knocker said as the gateway opened to reveal a pitch black tunnel, which I took a step into. The door shut violently behind me, and I was stuck in the tunnel.

Keeping as quiet as I could, I trod lightly along the rough paving, again feeling along the walls to make sure I didn't fall over. There was no light, and I had to crouch to make sure that I fit inside the caverns.

_I guess it's good that I've gotten used to the dark._

Feeling the pathway incline, I crouched further, until my kneels buckled and I had to crawl. A light was visible from a small hatch at the end of the tunnel, making my vision clearer - so I could see the occasional twig and stone.

Amongst them there was something shining brilliantly, and I reached forward to pick it up - feeling the cool and smooth edges of what seemed to be a crystal.

_Diamond?_

I stopped suddenly, ignoring the fast-approaching end of the tunnel to focus my attentions on the diamond in my hand.

"Jareth used these…" Smiling softly, I tucked the diamond away in my jeans pocket, protecting it for possible further usage.

All of a sudden, there was a breeze from the end of the tunnel, blowing a mixture of sand and grit into my face and causing me to squint in pain. I shivered violently and continued crawling - against the wind - to the end of the damp tunnel. The view, was not what I had expected.

Jareth was lying on a beach limply, bloodied and bruised.

"Jareth!"


	5. Chapter Four: Sarah's POV

**A/N: Apologies all for the long wait! School has me going crazy and I'm sure it has a lot of you too! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have any ideas for the future, be sure to send me a PM or leave a review telling me! They may influence the story~ Thanks a bunch! Claudia.**

"Shit! Jareth! I ran to his fragile frame that was lying in the sand. Taking his head in my hands I knelt over him, ensuring that my body didn't pressure his in any way.

"C'mon Jareth I'm not going to let you die today!" I stroked his ice-temperature checks as I leant over him, listening for any hint of a breath to pass through his chapped lips. He was like a porcelain doll in a dollhouse, perfectly frozen. Moving so that I was knelt by his head, I lifted his shoulders so that his head rested on my knees. I leant in to listen again.

_He's breathing._

Sure enough, Jareth's creamy chest rose and fell in short random breaths. His pale-rose lips were parted slightly and I sighed in relief.

"Jareth, can you hear me?" I spoke to him, eagerly watching his eyelids that were flickering slightly from where his eyes were moving beneath them. I brushed his errant strands of hair out his face and continued to stroke his cheeks, hoping to calm him.

Suddenly his eyes opened to reveal his one piercing blue iris and the other chocolate one. His lips parted and a whisper of a words fell out in a rush.

"Shh, Jareth, it's Sarah." I looked down at him and spoke gently, marvelling at the look of relief on his face.

_He's happy to see me…_

I felt him attempt to lift himself up, and I helped, wrapping my hands around his taught biceps and pulling him up gently so that his lower back was resting against me. I moved around, supporting his back with my hand in the fear that he would collapse again, and knelt beside his leather-clad legs.

_Oh God it's the trousers._

"S-Sarah…" My name passed his lips as a large smile overtook his face and his eyes started watering. I slowly rubbed my hand up and down his back in comfort.

"Hey Jareth, been a while hasn't it?" I smiled slightly, more than I had for a long time. I had to strain to keep it on my face.

"Sarah, you're here." He rasped, a few tears now dripping down his face.

"Of course I am, you didn't think I'd leave you here now did you?" Softly, I wiped away his tears with the pad of my left thumb, careful to hold my sleeve with my fingers, so that he didn't see my scars or my tattoo on my wrist.

"I didn't know what to think. A-Aeron said…" He stuttered, flushing slightly, embarrassed at allowing me to see him in his current emotional state.

"What did Aeron say?"

"She said you were dead." He started coughing and immediately winced from the pain.

"Well I'm obviously not. So come on, let's get you cleaned up." I stood, and waited for him to adjust so that it would be easier to pick him up. Squatting slightly, I wrapped my arms around his chest and attempted to haul him up - only managing to do so when he got control of his legs. Placing a supporting arm around him, I let him slowly hobble his way across the sand, focusing on how his eyes were creased in pain and his teeth were bared.

"Who did this to you?" I asked him quietly, slowly rubbing the top of his hand that was attached to the arm that was draped across my shoulders.

"Who do you think?" briefly he looked at me then rolled his eyes - automatically regretting it as they started to water and he winced again.

"Aeron? Seriously?"

"Yes." We came upon a granite rock that had a reasonably flat surface and I eased Jareth down so that he was seated. Kneeling in front of him, I slowly started to unlace his navy tunic, revealing more of his ivory chest that was bruised and had one large bloody slash running diagonally across it.

"This may sting a little, okay?" Looking up at Jareth, I cupped my shaky hands and dipped them into the cool s eawater, collecting some, I slowly released the water onto his chest. Seeing him wince slightly in pain I rubbed his wound, hoping that the pressure would make the pain go faster.

"Sorry!" I winced along with him, making him chuckle through gritted teeth.

"Don't be Sarah. I'd go through one thousand times this pain in order to see your face everyday." his lips slowly curled into a crooked smile and his eyes glistened in some form of morbid joy.

"Jareth don't pull that on me again, I'm not going to stay in the Underworld with you." I put on my sternest voice and looked up at him, meeting his eyes with a glare of steel.

"I was not pulling anything…" Jareth's face slowly fell, as did his shoulders. This was the first time since our meeting that I noticed his golden wisps of hair were deflated to some extent, framing his high cheekbones and covering his forehead in perfectly placed strands.

"I'm sorry Jareth, but after last time…"

"What Sarah? What about last time?" Jareth interrupted, his eyes were piercing and caused me to remember everything that I had managed to block from my memory before.

_My friends gone._

_The pressures of normal life._

_Toby._

And I did something I never thought I would do. I raised my arm and before I could think my hand met Jareth's right cheek.

"How dare you fucking leave me?! You have no idea how alone I was. Dad and Irene wanted nothing to do with me, nor does Toby, and I haven't spoken to Hoggle since I left the first time. I know what this place does to people, it ruins their lives." I paused when I felt a wet sensation on my cheek, the tears had started falling. Sniffing, I wiped it with the pad of my thumb. "It ruined mine." I raised my once bowed head and met Jareth's gaze defiantly. I was pretty sure that the heavy eyeliner I was wearing had smudged. My bottom lip continued to tremble and my nose started to run.

_Jesus Christ Sarah, this is attractive._

"Do you know what this place has done to me Jareth? What you have done to me?" Starting to get hysterical I tore off the hood from my head and rolled up my sleeves, revealing the stretcher, tattoos and most importantly the cuts.

"Sarah, what have you done? Your arms…" Jareth exclaimed as he frantically gripped my arms, running his fingers over the fresh wounds and scarred ones.

"You did this Jareth, you all did this to me." Tearing my arms from his grasp, I speedily rolled my sleeves down, gripping them so tightly that my knuckled turned white.

"Sarah, you know I never intended this for you," Jareth's eyes grew sad and guilt spread across his face, causing his forehead to crease. "I only wanted for you to stay here with me. I would have protected you."

"It is impossible to protect me from myself oh mighty Goblin King." I allowed the sarcasm to roll off of my tongue, more tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks.

This is when I was embraced by Jareth's warm arms, and I let myself go.

**A/N: Duh duh duhhhh-! So, finally Jareth knows of Sarah's pain, what to do now huh? Stuck in the Labyrinth...**

**Remember! If you leave a review or send me a PM telling me some ideas, they may be included!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Claudia**


	6. Chapter Five: Jareth

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I know it's a lame excuse but I've been really busy with school and Christmas!**

**So, for a happy start to the new year, have a new chapter! I hope you have a good year and that you enjoy this chapter, again, apologies for it being late!**

**Claudia xx**

Chapter Five

_What have I done?_

I looked down at Sarah's sleeping form and sighed, guilt overcoming me. Without knowing it, I had caused permanent damage, I had never meant to. I leant down and kissed the wild brunette tendrils of hair that were spilt over my lap, and whispered in her ear.

"Sarah, you must wake up, we need to go." Slowly but surely her eyes opened, and she squinted up at me. The heavy black markings that were once neatly drawn around her eyes were now smudged, contrasting with the luminescent skin of her cheekbones. Her hair was rough to the touch, presumably full of some type of sticky plastic that held it in place.

"Sorry…" Her voice cracked slightly and she rubbed one of her eyes, further smudging the markings.

"Don't be, dearest Sarah, I understand the pain that I have caused you." I stared into her deep green eyes. "We've got to leave now if we are to reach the city in time." She nodded, and lifted herself up off of my lap, dusting her hands on her legs. Her eyes were red and she gripped her elbows tightly. To me, she never looked more beautiful.

"Let's go." Her eyes grew steely and she rolled her shoulders. I too, rose and swept my hair out of my face.

About an hour later, we were back within the dusty confines of my Labyrinth, the one that I had once so adored, but now grown to hate.

"Jareth?" Sarah's voice sounded from where she was a few paces ahead of me, walking quickly.

"Yes Sarah?"

"Do you really not have any idea where we are?" She asked the same question as she had every five minutes. It started to sound as though she did not believe me, and I would be lying if I said that I was not hurt by this. Nevertheless, I hid my pain through a smile. She seemed to be fooled by my grin.

"No Sarah, I do not, and no matter how many times you ask me, the answer shall not change." She smiled and shook her head slightly,

"I guess so Jareth." Her reply was quiet, but full of mischief.

So we continued our journey like that, few words were said; just the occasional glance and touch of the hand as we both felt along the crumbling walls of my Labyrinth, hoping for an entrance to another section that would lead us closer to the centre. This time allowed me to watch her closely. From her fluid movements to the way her neck twisted when she occasionally stole glances at me. Her ruffled hair hid the ink that was on her skin, which was unfortunate as I wished to view it properly. Never had I seen a being with ink etched into their skin, and considering I had been alive for one thousand-four hundred and fifteen years, it was quite an achievement to be the only one.

"Jareth?" Sarah piped up from about ten foot ahead of me.

"Yes Sarah?" I sighed, expecting her to ask the dreaded question again.

"Is it okay if I play my music?" She turned around to face me, with her right hand in her trouser pocket, and in her left hand she held up a small box.

"Well my dear, I have no qualms with music, however, you are only holding a box." I raised one of my eyebrows and further observed the box she was holding. It was thin, and had a shiny screen on one side.

"Jareth, this plays music. Trust me!" Sarah smiled softly and clicked a small button on the top, and to my surprise, the shiny side lit up. Sarah continued to smile while playing with the box, sliding her thumbs across it.

"Now, this will not be the music that you are used to, but I can assure you that if you give it a chance, then you will learn to love it." Turning back around, Sarah hit the shining surface one last time before this awful racket started.

"Sarah! What is that?!" I cringed as she somehow turned it up.

"Oh, well… Drums, guitars, bass. There is singing soon." She looked down in what appeared to be embarrassment.

"Oh, okay." I quirked up my lips to attempt to appear happy.

After the first racket, it changed to a slower pace, something I could bear. It had a beat, and a rhythm, and I was sure that no one would dare scream over this, unlike before.

"Oh the streets they are so cold. I've been freezing here for days…"

I froze in my tracks. Under her breath Sarah was singing, and it changed the meaning of the song completely. For a mere moment Sarah was completely absorbed in the music, and it was in this moment that I viewed her beauty to its full extent.

Her hair shone in the light, and her eyes were sparkling, although they were distant. Her lips cupped the words as though they were all rare treasures. Her legs were long and were hugged by the black denim, and her feet were dainty - even though they were clad in big bucked boots. She had this suave about her that made my heart soar.

"So every night I'll shout at the moon, shout at the moon." She continued to sing and I felt this overwhelming emotion as my cheeks reddened considerably. I'd never felt this before. I didn't know its name. But it was powerful, and I was sure that soon enough it would have control over me.

She turned to me again and her soft tones stopped, she blushed almost as bright as me.

"Sorry, sometimes I can't stop myself." She laughed softly and turned off the music.

"Sarah I do not mind, it was lovely." I lost myself in her eyes until she broke the connection that our eyes had.

"Look, Jareth - there's a gap in the wall there!" Sarah literally jumped for joy as she giggled.

"How can you tell Sarah?" Without feeling along the wall, to me it appeared to be solid.

"When I was here the first time, I met this blue worm, and he told me that I had to look beyond what I expected, not to take anything for granted… And that I should never go left, always go right." She smiled at the fond memory, but that smile disappeared when I frowned.

"Jareth, what's wrong?" Her forest eyes peered into mine.

"Where's Worm?"

**A/N: DUH DUH DUHHH!**

**Please leave reviews! Because then your ideas can influence the way the story is going. Plus they encourage me to write faster! Thank you x**


End file.
